


Yes, Minister

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Ratings: R, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has way too many responsibilities...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Minister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiCyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/gifts), [herumtreiber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/gifts).



“What on earth’s the matter, Harry?” Draco said breathless as he stepped into his office. The stinging pain in his side was almost unbearable. He really needed to exercise more.  “Cynthia said it was an emergency.”

“It is,” his husband pouted. “You've forgotten to kiss me goodbye this morning.”

“But I did...”

“I wasn’t talking about my lips, _Minister_ , ” Harry sneered, while exposing an impressive erection.  “Look what you’ve done.”

“I’m in the middle...”

“Get starting or I’ll finish it,” Harry threatened, lazily stroking his boner.

Draco sighed as he gave in. Fair’s fair, he definitely needed to exercise more.


End file.
